The Dangers of Presumptions
by AonoRunic
Summary: When Thor is saved by the Jotun Prince Loki, he is forced to reconsider his opinion of the entire Jotun race.


So I wished to do something nice for my followers on tumblr, but I didn't have the means to do a giveaway. I held a vote to see which kinks they would most like to see in a fic, and the winners were: intersex, Jotun, pregnant, dom/sub, and bondage.

And here it is, unbetaed, so please forgive any mistakes. Thanks for being patient while I typed it up. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

/

"What do you think you are doing?" The voice is angry, like a hissing snake preparing to strike. He tries, but opening his eyes to locate the speaker is currently beyond his strength.

Another voice, much deeper than the first, like the rumbling aftershocks of an earthquake, answers, "Killing him. What else would we do with him?"

There is pain, so much. It clouds his mind and makes it hard to think, but he knows he needs to fight it; otherwise these voices will end him.

"I would ask if you are an idiot," the first voice hisses again, "but the answer to that is obvious."

There are protests, and what sounds like shoving and shuffling, but after a moment, he feels a cool hand on his forehead. It is a welcome relief from all the heat that seems to have sewn its way into his very blood. He could swear the face hovering over him is blue, but his vision is as clouded as his mind.

"Sleep," the first voice orders. "I promise you will wake again." Despite his every desire to resist, Thor slips into blissful unconsciousness.

/

"I do hope you know what you are doing."

Loki curses under his breath at the sound of Laufey's voice. He still has yet to figure out how his father can move so silently when he is larger than most Jotun. "Of course I do," Loki answers in his most haughty tone. He tucks the wolf fur tighter around Thor's prone form before turning to face Laufey.

Laufey's eyes are fixed to the sleeping son of his enemy. "You seem almost gentle with him, Loki."

Loki does not have to fake the disgust that contorts his face. He does, however, resist the urge to say anything scathing. No matter how useful Loki has proven himself, Laufey would backhand him through a wall for such an insult. "If we did as Helblindi _suggested_, and killed the Odinson, we would be at war; a glorious battle to be sure, but we would all be dead at the end of it. With my plan we all get to live, and perhaps introduce some gratitude into the brat's manners. The worst result of my plan is still preferable to the best possible outcome of Helblindi's plan."

Laufey does nothing, does not even blink, in the long minute he takes to stare at Thor. Eventually his gaze turns to Loki. "Any damages he causes, you shall be held responsible for."

"Restraints," Loki answers immediately, hiding his smirk at Laufey's approval.

Laufey nods and moves to leave, but not fast enough for Loki to miss the slight upturn of his father's lips. Just before he reaches the doorway, he calls over his shoulder, "Helblindi has been sent out on patrol, on the chance there are any more unfortunate Æsir wandering the wastes."

Loki smiles down at Thor. "Thank you, Father," he says softly. Laufey is already gone, leaving with slow and silent footsteps, and would not appreciate the sentiment behind such a statement anyways. He tucks a lock of golden hair behind Thor's ear, his Æsir flesh strangely soft and giving. Loki has never thought of Æsir flesh feeling different than his own before.

"You would do well to wake before my brother's return," he tells Thor. "And do try to be a polite guest. I have twice saved your life after all."

/

The first thing Thor does when he wakes is groan, loudly. His head is killing him. Every muscle in his body aches. Thor tries to move his arms, but they fail to respond. He tries again, forcing his eyes open, and realizing it is not a fault of his injuries, but the bonds of ice encircling his wrists. Thor roars and pulls at the restraints, but they are unforgiving. "What sorcery is this?" he shouts, continuing to thrash about with what little movement is allowed to him.

"Mine," a sharp voice snaps. A Jotun, so small that Thor would have thought him an ice elf if not for his red eyes and heritage lines, enters Thor's view. "Stop thrashing," the Jotun orders. "You will reopen your wounds."

"Get away from me!" Thor snarls. He flexes his hands, willing Mjolnir to come to him. She is far from wherever it is this Jotun has taken him, but she will be back in his hand soon enough. "You dare think you can hold the Son of Odin!"

"By Ymir's bones," the Jotun swears. He reaches out to touch Thor, but Thor whips his head to the side and clamps his teeth around the Jotun's hand. The Jotun yips and pulls back, glaring down at Thor. "I save your life and your bite me like some undisciplined child. Typical."

"I will not be taken in by your lies." Thor growls and tests the restraints again, but they are strong as ever.

"I lie about many things, but not this." The Jotun cradles his bleeding hand to his chest. "The creature that bit you, out in the wastes, it looked like a fur ball with teeth, did it not?" Thor does not plan on giving an answer (even though the Jotun is correct), nor does the Jotun wait for one. "It releases a toxin into the bloodstream that causes the body to overheat. If I had not found you when I did, and administered treatment, you would now be dead," the Jotun explains, then adds, "Had I not stopped my brother from crushing your skull, you would also be dead, so there is that as well."

Thor has to grudgingly admit to himself that the Jotun may be telling the truth. "If you are my savior, then why the restraints?" Thor protests, searching for any explanation that does not have him indebted to a Frost Giant.

The Jotun raises his eyebrows and looks down at Thor as if he is an idiot. "Really? Between your many public announcements that you 'will hunt down all the monsters,' and the reaction you just had, why would I not take the precaution of restraints?"

"Then why save me at all?"

"I would prefer not seeing my realm destroyed in the wake of the Allfather's grief."

It all made sense, as much as Thor hated that it did. He takes a few deep breaths, thinking it all through, but finds himself interrupted by shouts. They get louder, soon accompanied by what sounds like crashes. The Jotun glares up at the noise, but is forced to take cover when the wall, close to the doorway, explodes outward. Mjolnir's handle slams into Thor's hand, lightning coursing through him, shattering the restraints.

Thor sits up, feeling sheepish as the Jotun glares at him, brushing bits of wall out of his hair. All thoughts of a heroic stand have been banished in the wake of new information. In their brief conversation, Thor had forgotten that he had summoned Mjolnir. He is not sorry to have the restraints off, but if the Jotun truly did save his life, repaying him by destroying property is improper.

"Loki!" Three Frost Giants, truly large and monstrous as the stories say, come running into the room. The Jotun at the front of the group looks both worried and murderous. "Loki!" he shouts again. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine, Býleistr," Thor's Jotun answers, his voice tinged with anger. (And it is a very good thing Thor does not dwell on the fact that he thought of his rescuer as 'his.')

Býleistr focuses his attention on Thor. "If he has hurt you-"

"He has not, merely a misunderstanding," Loki says, waving his off. "Tell Father I will take care of the damages, as he made clear I would have to," he adds on with a low grumble.

Býleistr continues to glare at Thor. "Loki, I am not comfortable leaving you alone with him."

"Oh, do get out!" Loki snaps at him. "Must you always be so overbearing?"

"When my brother deems fit to keep a violent Æsir in his bed, then yes, I must."

"Enough, Býleistr " The Jotun that enters the room is more imposing than any of the ones Thor has seen so far. He immediately knows that this Jotun is important, and based on how the other Jotun react to him, highly respected. "Loki has taken full responsibility for this Æsir. If the creature kills him, then it is his own fault. Come, leave your brother to his own business. And Loki, I expect these walls repaired by the end of the day."

Býleistr takes a deep breath and gives one last look at Loki before following the imposing Jotun out of the room. The other two, who Thor believes are most likely guards, follow behind, leaving Thor alone with Loki.

Loki huffs and turns to glare at him. "The toxin is not fully out of your system yet. Will you behave and get some more rest, or do I need to force you to sleep?"

Thor returns Loki's glare, but settles back against the pillows. Now that the commotion, mostly caused by him, has settled, Thor can properly see the room. It is richly furnished, ice and gold everywhere. The furniture looks like it has been specially made to fit Loki's size. Between the room, Loki's father, and the fact he was able to negotiate to keep Thor under his care, Thor knows Loki is someone important. He is, at the least, a high ranking noble. And then a thought crosses Thor's mind, a fleeting lesson he only half listened to: Býleistr is the son of Laufey, second Prince of Jotunheim. And if Býleistr is Loki's brother, that means Loki is also a prince, and that the imposing Jotun is Laufey, one of Asgard's most feared enemies. He has just been saved by the son of a creature who tried to destroy Asgard.

By the time Thor has figured all this out, Loki is gone. Thor would not put it past the little sorcerer to have warded the room with magic to keep Thor in. More than that, Thor can still feel the toxin in his blood; it is no longer debilitating, but it still saps at Thor's strength.

Thor decides to take Loki's advice, for now, and curls up under the mound of furs provided for him, Mjolnir clutched to his chest.

/

"What are you doing?"

Loki snorts when Thor, startled at being interrupted, slips off the bookcase he has scaled, and lands on his back. Loki decides standing over Thor while he groans in pain is much more amusing than helping the Æsir up.

Thor manages to push himself up into a sitting position. "You saved my life, and yet my reaction was to destroy your walls and cause you trouble. I was trying to fix this hole as an apology."

"Ah." Loki places his hand on the wall next to the hole created when Mjolnir had come charging to Thor's rescue, and wills his magic into the wall. It is not difficult, the ice responds to Jotun magic like an old friend, but he has done eighteen other fixes in the past few hours, and this last one leaves him feeling drained. When he turns around, Thor looks rather put out at having his task done for him. "Do not pout. You would not have been able to do it anyways without understanding the ice."

Loki takes a step towards Thor and falls forward. It is a gamble, but one that pays off when Thor's strong arms wrap around him before Loki can hit the floor. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Loki answers, trying to wave him off as if it is nothing. "Just a bit tired. Ah! What are you doing?" Loki sputters when he suddenly finds himself being carried towards his bed.

"You took care of me. Please, allow me to return the favor." Thor is careful to set him down gently against the furs. He hesitates, confused as to whether or not he should be tucking Loki in.

"What happened to 'you are all monsters?'" Loki meant it all to be a ruse, but the moment he is settled into bed, he realizes just how tired he really is.

"You…you do not seem to be like the Jotun I have heard of growing up," Thor admits, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It seems strange to me, when I have thought of you an enemy for so long, that you would even be capable of saving me. If what I have been taught all my life is wrong, then I wish to know the truth when I go back to Asgard."

Loki curls up, rubbing his cheek against the fur. It is so soft and comfortable; Loki really just wants to fall asleep. "Well, if you are willing to learn, I will teach you," Loki mumbles, barely registering when Thor leans closer to hear him. "But first, I must sleep."

"Of course," Thor says immediately. "Get some rest. I shall watch over you as you did for me."

/

For the next few days, Thor is a guest of Jotunheim. Laufey sends word to Odin about his son's whereabouts, and most assuredly Heimdall is keeping a close eye on them; but without an immediate threat, for Odin to march in and invade Laufey's hospitality would, in the kindest words, be seen as an overreaction.

Thor, for his part, seems willing to at least listen to Loki, but he has trouble accepting it. There is progress though; Loki can see it in the way Thor's eyes linger on him, in the way Thor seems to instantly smile whenever Loki enters a room. The oaf is entirely smitten…at least, Loki thinks he is. He has never had anyone look at him with longing before.

"Loki."

Loki rolls his head to the side lazily so he can see Thor. "Is your book not entertaining? I thought reading of those battles from our perspective would be enlightening."

Thor winces slightly at that. Loki knows that there are better ways to teach Thor, but Helblindi is currently stomping up and down the halls, and Loki needs an hour to do attend to matters for Laufey, so a book it shall have to be for now. "It is not that." Thor shifts in his seat, almost as if he is nervous. Well, that is interesting. "I am almost completely healed, am I not?"

Ah, so Thor wants to leave. How very disappointing. "Yes, you will be able to return to Asgard in a few days," Loki answers, unable to keep the bite out of his tone.

"It is just, you have done so much for me. I do not know if I can say I would have done the same for you if our positions were reversed. If there is anything I could do to repay you, you have only to name it."

"The Casket," Loki answers immediately, then promptly breaks into a fit of laughter at the look of shock on Thor's face.

"Loki, I…I cannot-"

"Nay, Thor," Loki manages between laughs. "I only wished to see the look on your face. I know you cannot return it."

Thor tries to be cross with him, but the gleam of amusement in those blue eyes ruins the effect. "I am being sincere, Loki."

"I know." Loki sweeps across the room and settles in the chair next to Thor, placing his hands over the Æsir's. He has to fight the shudder that wants to flow through his body at the feel of that pleasurable warmth. "Thor, I would see the decay of Jotunheim reversed. I would see my kingdom rebuilt into the beauty it was before we were enemies, but in order to do that the realms must trust us once more."

"Again, you ask something of me I do not know how to give," Thor says, sorrow in every line of his bearing.

"It comes with time. I do not expect this to come from you, we must earn it. All I want is that chance. To that end I would ask that you carry my petition to your father, and if needed, argue my case."

Thor brightens slightly. "I would need to know the nature of your petition before I could agree."

Loki allows himself to smile. Perhaps Thor is smarter than Loki gives him credit for. "It asks that a Jotun ambassador be allowed within Asgard."

Thor's hands tighten around Loki's and he leans in excitedly. "And who would this duty fall to?" he asks.

Loki chuckles, his heart fluttering when he realizes how very little space is between them. It would take little effort to lean forward and press his lips against Thor's. "I would. Who else would I trust with such a task?" Loki turns his head demurely, hoping he has mimicked correctly the Æsir maidens he sometimes sees in his books' pictures. "And I would be able to see more of you."

"I would greatly enjoy that." Thor squeezes his hands and all but jumps out of his chair in his excitement. "Loki," he breathes out, an emotion Loki cannot identify in Thor's voice when he says the Jotun's name. His eyes look half mad, and yet Loki can feel himself being drawn in. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes," Loki answers before he can even think of saying no.

There is a brief moment Loki thinks about how easy it was to pull Thor in, but how easy it will be to lose himself if he is not careful from now on. But then Thor's lips are on his, that warm hand cupping Loki's cheek, and he no longer cares.

/

The waiting is the worst. Loki can be patient when it is called for, but that does not mean he is happy about it. Loki tries to go about his usual duties, but no word comes from Odin. He has been so tense that Laufey pulls him from public duty, "before you hurt someone, because given your luck you'll walk away without a scratch," which has only made Loki so tense he feels like he will break.

Of course, Odin is not the only Æsir Loki has to worry about. As the months passed, Loki's stomach begins to round, leaving him unable to hide the condition Thor has left him in. Loki dreams of Thor, of how his hands felt on Loki's cool skin, the electric spark that passed between them when Thor pressed his lips to Loki's. Thor's child grows within him, Loki can feel the spark of it. He's not sure how to feel about it. He figures it will all depend on if he ever gets to see Thor again.

Helblindi finds out before Thor does. He goes on a rampage, calling half the realm to war before Laufey has control of the situation. That, at least, serves to get Odin's attention. He sends a formal missive to Laufey a few days later, accepting the reinstatement of the Jotun ambassador, so long as it is indeed Loki who first takes up the position. At the end of the letter is a post script, one that Loki tries not feel hope at, implying that Loki's child will be legally recognized.

He feels he should be sadder than he is when he leaves Jotunheim, the bright colors of the Bifrost swirling around him, but Loki's home is not one where sentiment is valued. Leaving it behind is not so hard.

Loki has barely gotten his balance back when he hears someone shout his name and he is pulled into a warm embrace. Thor's scent invades his nose, and Loki allows himself to relax, smiling as he returns Thor's hug. "Did you miss me, my brainless oaf?"

Despite the insult, Thor chuckles, pushing away just enough so he could look at Loki's stomach. "Very much." His eyes go wide when he sees and his hand shakes as he reaches out, pausing just before his fingers can touch the curve of Loki's stomach. "May I?"

Loki rolls his eyes and grabs Thor's wrist, placing it against his stomach. "Of course you can, it is yours after all."

The way Thor sucks in a breath through his teeth is incredibly satisfying. "When Mother told me, I could not believe it, but…my child." He smiles so broadly Loki fears his face might split in two. "I am going to be a father."

"You are," Loki confirms. "And if your father holds true to his word, I will be able to have it here."

"I will recognize this child, Loki. You have no need to fear. He will want for nothing," Thor assures him.

"Of course he won't," a warm voice says. A woman, just as golden as Thor, walks arm in arm with someone who can only be the Allfather, into the Observatory. "The moment he heard the news, he began commissioning everything a child could want. He has barely left the nursery this past month."

"Mother!" Thor protests.

The Allmother is stunningly beautiful, and she welcomes Loki with open arms. Loki is not sure if it is because all the Æsir are fools, or…no, they must all be fools. He hugs her back awkwardly, unable to hide his unease. He had expected for every Æsir to treat him as Thor first had.

The Allfather, at least, is easier to deal with. He does not smile or hug Loki, but greets him coolly, one diplomat to another. "Welcome, Prince Loki. I hope your presence here serves to rebuild the peace that once existed between our realms."

"As do I, Allfather."

Odin nods his approval after a moment, and takes Frigga's arm in his again. "My son is insistent that he show you to your rooms. The next council meeting is in three days. You may take the time until then to settle into your new home." Odin does not wait for an answer before he, with Frigga in tow, begins the long march back down the Bifrost.

"That went better than expected," Loki mumbles, watching them go.

"It did." Thor seems to breathe a sigh of relief and pulls Loki in close again. "Father feared that you had enchanted me."

"Mmm, perhaps I have. I did manage to get you into my bed rather fast," Loki purrs, turning in Thor's embrace so he can wrap his arms around Thor's neck.

Thor just grins and places a kiss on Loki's nose. "That has everything to do with your natural charm, and-" Thor's voice drops into a lower register, his breath ghosting over the shell of Loki's ear, causing him to shiver, "-your very skilled tongue."

"Well," Loki purrs, his fingertips running lightly over Thor's chest, "if you show me to my chambers, I believe I will have time to show you more of my _skills_."

Thor spins Mjolnir in a slow circle, crushing Loki against his body. "Hold on tight."

Loki has no time to ask what Thor has planned, as the next second his feet leave the ground. The wind in his ears drowns out the scream startled out of him, but Thor's arm is a strong anchor around his waist. Loki realizes that as long as he does not struggle, Thor will keep his grip, and Loki will not fall. Loki allows himself to enjoy the ride then, watching as the Bifrost gives way to the city, which is truly golden. There are so many people! All of them go leisurely about their day, some looking up as Thor flies overhead. It seems seeing their Prince take to the skies is a common sight for the citizens of Asgard.

All too quickly, it is over. Thor lands on a balcony and sets Loki down. Loki stumbles away from him, needing a few steps to regain his balance. "That is certainly an interesting way to travel."

Thor grins and preens like a proud hawk. "I will show you more of the city sometime." He closes the distance Loki has put between them, pulling Loki close to him again. "Sometime when I am not so desperate to see you wanton."

Loki shivers in anticipation. "Then perhaps you had best show me to my new bed."

They stumble into Loki's new rooms, Loki not even noticing his surroundings. He is too absorbed in Thor's presence to pay them any mind at the moment. Thor wastes no time, ridding Loki of his belt and loincloth with a few flicks of his talented fingers. Thor, however, is dressed in full armor, and it is absolutely frustrating. Loki growls as he pulls on it, which only causes Thor to laugh.

He pulls something off his belt, something that had been hidden by his cloak, but before Loki can process what it is, cool metal is clicking closed around his wrists. Loki glares down at the handcuffs chaining his wrists together, but Thor only grins. "Reciprocity, my love. You have seen what I look like restrained, it is only fair I get to see the same with you."

Loki scoffs, but is unable to deny that he is suddenly excited, even more so than he had been a few minutes before. Thor had been domineering in their first encounter, and Loki had found enjoyment in letting him take. Now it seems Thor is prepared to make their second time together more adventurous, and that is something Loki definitely approves of.

"Lie back," Thor commands. Loki raises his eyebrows in a silent challenge, a laugh slipping between his lips when Thor's large hands press against his shoulders, forcing him back. The stern look Thor levels at him causes Loki's pulse to jump. "Now, now, my love," he says softly, a hint of danger in his voice as he brushes his fingers along Loki's jaw line, "if you disobey me like that again, I will be forced to punish you."

"Perhaps I will have to disobey you to see how _imaginative_ these punishments of yours are." Loki emphasizes his words by arching his back and stretching, watching in delight as Thor's eyes darken with want, and his hands tighten on Loki's hips.

Thor says nothing as his hands slide down to rest on Loki's knees, spreading his legs wider. Loki catches a moment of Thor's sharp smile, before Thor is diving between Loki's legs. His lips wrap around Loki's clit for a split second, causing Loki to cry out in pleasure, but Thor pulls away quickly.

"Oh," Loki breathes out, wrists twisting within the cuffs, "that is cruel."

Thor chuckles, placing kisses along the inside of Loki's thigh. They are nice, but not what Loki wants right now. "I would ask if you will obey me now, but…" Thor trails off with a shrug, placing another kiss right over Loki's quim.

Loki lets out a strangled moan and tries to press himself closer to that delicious mouth. "Thor, don't be mean. I am carrying your child."

"So you are," Thor says tenderly. They pause for a moment as Thor's large hand brushes over Loki's stomach. He looks at Loki with such love that Loki finds himself suddenly uncomfortable again. He does not know how these Æsir are so comfortable with showing such strong emotions all the time. Apparently that is just going to have to be something else in his new home that he has to get used to.

"Thor," Loki whines, kicking at his back to remind Thor of the task at hand.

Thor's stupid laugh is really beginning to get on Loki's nerves, but he doesn't have much time to dwell on it, for Thor's lips are on him again. Loki bites his lips, trying to quash the noises of pleasure that want to escape him, he is not going to give Thor the satisfaction just yet. It is not easy though, not with Thor's tongue fucking him, his thumb occasionally brushing against his clit. When Thor's hand wraps around Loki's cock, stroking him with a large calloused hand, Loki comes with a scream.

Thor lifts his head, licking his lips, so very satisfied with himself that Loki would kick him in the face if he did not feel so good right at this moment. "You look lovely like this," Thor says softly. His nose brushes against Loki's flesh as he crawls up over Loki's body. "I would have you like this all the time if I could."

His hands slide over Loki's arms, forcing them over his head. Loki whimpers softly, his cock starting to harden again at Thor's touches. "Well," he says, attempting to sound dignified, "you can certainly have me like this _most_ of the time. Although I doubt your father will appreciate it if I miss any council meetings because you have me trapped naked in bed."

Thor groans, burying his face against Loki's neck. His hard cock pokes at Loki's stomach. It feels like a rod of pure heat. Loki cannot stop himself from gasping and arching his back. "Thor!"

"Shh, Loki, shh." Thor tries to sooth Loki while he positions himself between Loki's legs again. Thor's cock rests against Loki's quim. Loki tries to buck, but Thor's strong hands keep him in position. Thor's cock slides in slowly, Loki throwing his head back in a silent scream as all that warmth fills him. "That's it, Loki. You feel so very good, my love."

"Thor, just fuck me," Loki demands. His cock is hard again, and his quim eager. He needs Thor to fuck him.

"One would think, with how eager you are, that you had not just found your pleasure." Thor chuckles at his own joke, and sucks on Loki's collarbone, desperate to leave his mark there.

"You are monstrous," Loki moans. "Absolutely, positively-"

Thor cuts him off with a passionate kiss, swallowing Loki's moan when he begins to pound inside Loki's tight body. Loki moans, clinging and scratching at Thor's back, wrapping his legs around Thor's waist to keep him close. "Thor, Thor, harder!" he demands. Thor has no problem complying, and Loki looses himself to the pleasure he feels. Thor reaches between them, his thumb rubbing against Loki's clit. Loki screams Thor's name, coming for a second time. Thor groans, pressing his forehead against Loki's as he spills inside his lover.

Thor is careful not to collapse on top of Loki when he pulls out, dropping down onto the mattress next to him. Loki hums happily when Thor pulls him close, burying his face against Loki's neck again, and inhaling his scent.

"I would, at some point, like to bring my hands down," Loki teases, kissing Thor's temple. As strange as the Æsir are, right now he is content to let himself feel loved and cherished.

"But you look so pretty all tied up," Thor protests, even as he reaches for the handcuffs.

"I only said that I wanted to bring my hands down. I said nothing about untying me just yet." Loki smirks when he feels Thor's cock hardening against his thigh again. "Oh my, do I really excite you so very much?"

"And more," Thor growls, his eyes darkening with lust again.

"Am I to discover that you are insatiable, Thor?"

"Very, especially when it comes to you, my love."

Loki is fully prepared to go another round, but he feels the baby move for the first time. He stops, blinking, causing Thor to look at him in concern. Loki grabs Thor's wrist and places it over his stomach, just as he had an hour ago when Loki had come through the Bifrost. Loki focuses on Thor's face, so when the baby kicks again, he sees the way Thor's eyes light up with pure joy. "Our baby," Thor whispers, breathless with his own happiness.

Yes, living in Asgard is certain to be an experience, one Loki is suddenly very thankful for beyond his original plans of Jotunheim's interest. His child will grow up loved in this golden city of warmth, Thor will see to that. Thor will see that both of them are happy.

It is against Loki's nature to ever be satisfied, but for now, he sees no problem indulging Thor and his peculiarities.


End file.
